Conventional energy management techniques utilize electricity meters in order to maximize energy usage. An electricity meter can display energy load for a building or other structure. If a user takes steps to reduce the energy usage, the user may be left to rely solely on the electricity meter in order to determine whether those steps render an energy savings.
One significant drawback with electricity meters is that electricity meters cannot provide feedback regarding the energy savings with respect to certain actions. For example, if the user decreases the thermostat during the winter from seventy-two degrees to sixty-eight degrees, the user has no way of determining the amount of energy savings resulting from decreasing the thermostat. If the user also dims several unused lights, the user has no way of differentiating the energy savings resulting from dimming the lights and energy savings resulting from reducing the thermostat. In this regard, energy management techniques relying on the electricity meter are sub-optimal.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.